


Oh, the Difficulties Of Love

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Lesbian, Short, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Nirya knows how to play her little game.
Relationships: Brelyna Maryon/Nirya
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 7





	Oh, the Difficulties Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretending that Nirya’s an apprentice along with Brelyna, just for context.

“The bone structure was difficult, I had to ask professor Marence for help there, and it still didn’t work...”

Brelyna and Nirya were curled up in bed, Brelyna’s hands gesturing wildly, drawing a horse’s skeleton in the air. She barely noticed Nirya’s soft gaze, smiling with gentle lips.

She let out a squeak of surprise when Nirya bent her head down, stopping her sentence as she kissed her. Brelyna took a moment to relax, but just as she began to enjoy it, Nirya pulled back again.

“So,” she said to a huffing Brelyna, “keep telling me about Transfiguration. It’s interesting.”


End file.
